Saved
by InvisiblePuppeteer
Summary: Short little one shot with Ley and Lucien. Lucien jumped overboard to get to Ley, but this isn't during the manga. This is after the story ends and somehow Ley has fallen overboard again. Here's the story.


_**Hey there, **_

_**InvisiblePuppeteer here. A while ago I finished reading Saver and was sorely disappointed when I went online and found very few Saver fan fictions :'( So, I took the liberty to write one! It's not much and I don't know if it'll get any attention, but who cares? I had fun writing this. The situation is that Ley has fallen overboard and Lucien jumped in to get her. Remember that scene? Well, what if it happened again after the story was done and complete? Here you go. This is what would happen (at least in my mind). And ACTION!**_

Saver

Lucien bent over the woman he loved and began to breathe into her mouth.

'_You can't die! I won't let you! Dammit! Breath! I won't let you go! Never!_' he screamed inside his head. He heard the murmuring of the crew and Ley's friends and travel companions. Sean, Lucian knew without even looking up, had a red face of pure hatred. Lucian had known of Sean's feelings for Ley, but Lucien refused to give her up. Michael stood quietly away from the crowd, Cid was kneeling next to Lucien and Sharis was crying. Lucien kept breathing into Ley.

"Wake up, please, Ley , don't leave us," someone cried out.

Doubts began to form in Lucien's mind, what if he hadn't gotten to her in time? How much water did she swallow? Was she going to make it? '_Don't go Ley! I love you…' _He thought strongly, hoping against all hopes that she would somehow be able to hear his thoughts.

A hand pushed weakly against Lucien's chest and as he pulled back slightly Ley began to cough out water and shiver slightly. A sigh of relief swept through the small crowd like the waves she had almost drown in.

"What—" Ley began but she suddenly began to sputter.

Lucien stood up stiffly and walked back to his room without looking back.

"Sire. Please excuse me. You are needed on the deck." said Nox, the personal servant to King Lucien.

"What is wrong?" the king asked as he didn't even move from the bed he was sprawled on—in a very undignified manner— soaking the bed sheets.

"It's Ley. It's been almost ten minutes since you rescued her and she is still heaving, she refuses to let anyone go near her. Everyone's afraid that she may catch her death in those wet clothes."

"And how am I supposed to help?"

"Sire, as of now you're the only one she has let touch her since the accident. They beg you to at least try."

Even without another word and even before he asked any other questions, his body was urging him forward and towards his one-sided lover. He grabbed his cloak and walked towards Ley. To him she seemed even worse off than Nox had said.

She was on her hands and knees, shaking so violently that Lucien was not sure how she could even hold herself up. She began coughing again and it was a horrible sound, somewhat like she had not had even a sip of liquid in months. Lucien dropped gently to his knees beside her and put his cloak over her shoulders and pulled her long, black hair into his fist so that it would not get in her way. He waited several moments to see if she would push him away, like she had done to the others.

"Leave me alone, please. It's humiliating," Ley said in an anguished voice when she caught a small break between the puking and the coughing. She began puking again and it was only seconds later that she let out a scared sounding whimper. It was so unlike Ley to be this weak that it pained Lucien to see her that way. He stayed with her until the puking was over and as soon as the fit was over Ley's strength seemed to ebb away and she swayed towards him. He held onto her and guided her head into his lap. She was shaking even harder and silent tears leaked from her eyes. Knowing that she would not want her tears shown to all who were still on deck, though most returned to their duties, Lucien tried to pull the cloak over her eyes. Ley pushed the cloak away from her face and pulled the rest of her body towards Lucien. She left her head on his lap, but curled her knees up to her chest and turned her head towards his stomach.

"Take a deep breath. It is ok. You're ok." Lucien said softly into her ear as he bent over her. He felt her nod and they stayed in that position until he noticed that the tears and shaking had stopped. He straightened his back and looked at her. She was breathing deeply, and though her face was red from crying; exhaustion had taken her. Lucien picked her up, carefully not to wake her, and contemplated whether to put her in his bed or her bed. He decided in an instant to put her in her own bed no matter how much he'd love to see her in his bed. He laid her on her bed and pulled the bed covers over her, still wrapped in his cloak, and watched over her sleep for a few hours. He left only when Sharis came in and demanded that he leave. He went to his own room and lay awake for hours, seeing Ley's face in his mind's eye and refusing to let it fade.

_Ok. Done! Well, if you've read it then could you please tell me if you liked it? Cookies for you!_

_ Thanks for reading._

_ -InvisiblePuppeteer_


End file.
